What We Seek
by Niffler Nat
Summary: (New Updates!) Unsatisfied with the ending of BOTW? Looking for a story that sticks to the LOZ character's personalities? Seek no further. This is a story of finding who we are and who we are to become in the wake of time and tragedy. A journey of gasping for breath, holding onto what we cherish, and basking in the rays of the sun. How will Zelda and Link approach this new world?
1. Chapter 1: Unanswered Questions

**Chapter One: Unanswered Questions**

 _In the field, behind the Sacred Ground Ruins, after the final battle..._

Link turned his eyes back towards Zelda as she gazed off at the castle in the distance. Light was starting to seep into the sky as the darkness vanished. Looking at her was like looking at a memory, familiar yet far away. He was in awe that after everything, she was before him now. She was no longer a memory.

Zelda's back was turned towards Link, her eyes staring off at the castle in the distance. Dressed in soft white robes with shining golden hair, she looked like the goddess incarnate. The bright aura that surrounded her for the last one hundred years was gone, replaced with the true outline of her being. Link saw the emotions running through her eyes as he looked upon the profile of her face, which was tilted just enough for him to notice.

His thoughts were interrupted by Zelda's voice.

"I've been keeping watch over you all this time…," she softly spoke. "I've witnessed your struggles to return to us as well as your trials in battle," Zelda voiced, sounding as if she was miles away.

As she continued, Link was slowly drawn to her. The master sword gently clinked against his shield making a small sound as he approached.

She paused. "I always thought-no, I always believed, that you would find a way to defeat Ganon, I never lost faith in you over these many years…," she murmured.

With shining eyes, Zelda turned around to face him, clasping her hands to her chest. She continued, "Thank you Link...The Hero of Hyrule."

"May I ask…," she spoke, her eyes glazed with what seemed, a memory of the past.

"Do you really remember me?" Zelda questioned, her hands still clasped close to her as if for one second to hold onto a hope and the other, to protect herself. Her voice lingered amongst the grass blades in the field.

Link was frozen in time. He could now feel what once was the adrenaline of battle, seep heavily into his bones. All his weight sunk to his feet, anchoring him into the earth. He blinked slowly. His mind was trying to keep up with what was occuring around him.

Behind what was now the Sacred Ground Ruins, the sun was shining down upon them in the field.

Link felt the breath of the wind and saw the long grass respond to it. His pointed ears started to ring, and he could not comprehend how his hands could feel numb and have such a tingling sensation at the same time. That feeling swept from his cheeks to his knees, making him force a foot forward, and exhale a quick breath.

Link lifted his eyes to meet Zelda's. With a pensive look on his face, he opened his mouth, only to be quickly cut off.

"As-," she cleared her voice glancing at him sheepishly for interrupting, but continued.

"As I have watched you, it seems as if you have...well perhaps, recalled some memories of your own. You have a knowing air that surrounds you," Zelda paused and glanced down but turned her eyes back up to him with determination.

"It is as if you understand the gravity of the situation that has befallen on Hyrule these last one hundred years, as if you have experienced the past yourself." She mentioned earnestly, with her voice lowering into a whisper at the end, eyes falling back to the earth.

"I do," Link spoke, his voice sounding gruff to both their ears after not speaking for such a time.

Zelda snapped her head back up to his face, eyes widening with hope.

Link stopped her, with a raised hand.

"I do remember... at least what memories I have gained back since awakening." He answered, his hand falling to graze the side of his dirtied ancient armor greaves. His voice sounding hesitant. He was still unsure what the implications of this true could mean.

Link brought his hand to the scruff of his neck and rubbed there, as was his nervous habit. A small voice inside his head nigged at him to say more, but he could not give her more than that at the moment since he had not yet spoken about his recovered memories to anyone but Impa.

As he spoke, Zelda's lip formed a slight downturn in frustration. She could not decipher how he truly felt just like before. Even after one hundred years some things just do not change. But with a rush of emotions, she righted herself.

"After all that we have been through, to be even standing here now- alive, I shall accept that answer," She spoke, honestly. Her rationale was that after all that had happened that they have time to figure these details.

Link let out a breath, returning her small smile.

Zelda took a step towards him and grasped his left hand with both of hers. She took a deep breath and let it out as she gazed around the area, her eyes soaking in the land before her.

The hand in hers felt like it tethered her to this world after spending the last one hundred encased within the power of the goddess in the Castle.

She felt a spike of fear that all of this could quickly slip away, as it once had. Zelda did not want to have to endure the detachment she felt towards this world any longer.

Link could feel Zelda's hands tighten around his own. His eyes studied her face strategically as her gaze swept around. He could sense her hesitation and gently brought his right hand to join his left to encase both of hers.

Their eyes met, searching each others for the answers that neither of them truly had at the moment. With a smile, Zelda shook her head out of the fog that clouded her. An undeniable, but unknown emotion settled upon her heart.

It seems he is always there, protecting her, even from her own mind.

Link dropped his hands after a moment of comfort still having the sense to keep a slight distance of propriety from the princess.

Zelda found her voice again, "For the sake and respect of Hyrule, we must continue on with our duties and focus on strengthening the land again." After all, she thought, this is what they were born into.

Zelda turned her gaze sideways to look at the castle with slight trepidation.

"My senses are telling me the first place to start...is within the castle, as we are already so close," she spoke. "I feel we might find what we need to start our journey, there," Zelda continued knowing that it was time to plan a course of action.

"Off we go!", she spoke as she turned and started to make her way towards the castle, expecting Link to follow.

Link took a moment to glance at the castle thinking that in all its destruction, it still had an atmosphere of glory one which was still standing...after all this time.

But yet, his insides felt like a swirling storm was brewing.

He turned his eyes to Zelda and couldn't help but wonder how much she had seen with her own eyes of her home in its current state. Link wondered if she saw the castle's destruction before she became fully under the influence of the power of the goddess...

 **Author's Note** : To those reading this, I hope you have enjoyed yourself! I am open to constructive criticism, so if I am making a terrible mistake, let me know (:

I have a question for you all, one that I am so curious of, since I do not personally know many who are into the LOZ world.

(P.S. I have gone through to re-edit my first chapters to make the story flow better)

 **What was one of your most special or cherished Legend of Zelda moments? One that stands out to you!**

Mine relates to an emotion of fondness. I remember sitting in my room as a young girl with my father and brother, staring into our tiny box tv, with a HUGE stack of papers that had the Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time walkthrough printed on them. I remember back when the walkthroughs had no pictures or videos included, when it was straight old black computer text printed onto paper. I remember my dad highlighting them to figure out where we were at when we got stuck! At this age, I was still young and my Dad and brother controlled the N64 console, never thinking that maybe I would like to play. Little did they know their daughter and sister would become the most obsessed with the series in our family. It is such a fond memory that I look back on with rose tinted glasses. It was one of my first big discoveries. I loved the music, the story, the new 3d graphics, everything about this new world of Zelda.

It's funny to think back on a time where even I got Zelda and Link mixed up!

See you all next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2 Part 1: Into the Past

Chapter Two: Part One

A/N: This fanfiction is written based on the assumption that the readers have seen all the memories that are collectable within the game. They will be referenced in this fic from time to time. This is a little reminder that the first two chapters have been rewritten. Hope y'all enjoy!

Link and Zelda made their way through the fields and found themselves coming upon the remains of the sacred grounds. The round stone structure was surrounded by a moat with multiple bridges spanning from one side to the other, making the middle accessible.

Where pillars once stood surrounding the structure, only ruins remained of them. The hyrule flags that once proudly waved, no longer there.

Zelda paused as she stepped upon the middle of the grounds. Old memories from this spot washed over her.

Link, still dressed in his champions tunic with his master sword strapped against his back came to stand next to her and sighed.

She glanced over at him acknowledging his pensive form. Mixed feelings filled her mind until he spoke.

"I gained my first memory back here," Link spoke. He shuffled his feet into the edging of the stone, brows furrowed. "At the time, I could hardly believe it was my own past. The emotions that came with the memory did not fully hit me well until the sun was gone," He spoke, eyes shining with the past.

Zelda could feel her heart sink. She knew what he was remembering. Her own insecurities almost overtook her while she was performing the Ceremony of the Legend. She remembered her own hesitation when Daruk suggested the ceremony take place.

"Link, we never spoke of that day, the day of the ceremony. I wish to apologize to you," Zelda stated. "When you were appointed to be my knight, the chosen hero, I felt as if I was laid bare during that ceremony, truly," She urged. "When I looked at you, all I could see was my failure... my failure to harness my own power," Her voice became louder with each word.

When she spoke that, Link raised his eyes to hers, he could feel in her tone of voice that what she was telling him was important to her.

Zelda continued, "I realize now, how unfair I was to you, even then. You should have been welcomed with the confidence you deserved. I was selfishly only thinking of myself, of only my struggles!" She proclaimed, her eyes burning into his.

Zelda took a deep breath, "I should have realized what you gave up to be my knight, a champion, the chosen Hero…". Her voice faltered, her eyebrows still pulled together.

"You freedom and choices were taken from you-", Zelda tried to continue, until Link stopped her.

He couldn't let her continue on this path. He knew she did not fully understand what his pledge as a Knight truly meant to him.

"Princess… when I took my vow as a knight, I willingly gave myself to Hyrule, to the kingdom," Link stated firmly, with no room to argue. "This was my destiny. While I did not know the extent of it then I could feel something was to come from it. That it was my purpose in life to protect the kingdom… and you," He voiced.

Link knew, that while he has not recovered all his memories, that what he was saying was true. He could feel it within his bones that being Hyrule's champion was truly his destiny. Before he awoke from the shrine of resurrection, he knew he would never of voiced much of his own feelings. But now everything has changed. A hundred years have passed and he no longer felt the immense pressure to live up to his position of a royal knight, the champion, and Zelda's personal guard. This is world and life gave him the freedom to find his footing as a man. The path that led to this moment was not always perfectly clear.

He continued, "From this point on, no more "I'm sorry's", no more hesitation. The amount on all of our plates 100 years ago was more than one person could bear." Link knew that the princess felt immense guilt for her treatment of him. He could feel it as they spent more time together. At least, from what his memories show him. He felt compelled to make this demand for the both of them. This new world they are in together feels vast to him even after all his travels. Link knew that in order to move forward that they must confront the past and then put an end to that chapter of their lives.

Zelda appreciated his words, and nodded. When she found her voice again she spoke, "Even now, with you still learning your memories you seem just the same as before. Strong as always, it is what I admire about you…" She smiled, feeling a weight lift from her chest.

"Thank you Link," She spoke simply.

The corner of Link's mouth turned up as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. He might've grown more, but pouring out his feelings still wasn't always the easiest for him towards the princess.

While the events of Calamity Ganon, might have aged his spirit, his smile could still seem so boyish and for that, Zelda appreciated.

The rest of the journey to Castle Town, was made with a comfortable silence. It was still a sunny afternoon in Hyrule with the air carrying a slight breeze.

Link knew while walking towards the castle that the calmness would only last so long. While he knew that he took out most of the guardians and monsters, he also knew that they must approach with caution.

"We must be careful," Link broke the silence. "I traveled throughout the Town and Castle taking out as many monsters and guardians i could, but that does not mean it will be safe. There is still loose rubble, the yiga, and other unknowns," Link calculated speaking to him almost more than Zelda.

He assumed that since Calamity Ganon has been defeated the guardians should not be activated any longer. The monsters were another story. He was still unsure about them. Every blood moon they would rise again and again no matter how many times he defeated them. Link figured it was Calamity Ganon's extra strength during the blood moon that resurrected the beasts. If Calamity Ganon was gone then maybe the monsters could not come back. At least that is what he hoped.

Zelda nodded to Link's statement. Her eyes were drawing her head around to the broken ruins that scattered the grounds as they approached the front Gate of the Castle Town. The out-most walls of the kingdom have crumbled greatly and the roads only seemed of dirt. She thought back to a time where the walls of the kingdom felt strong and fortified. Zelda could remember seeing carts and traders come into the town to sell their goods. She could almost see the guards in their towers looking down upon them, always watching.

Link broke her out of her trance, by continuing forward.

They passed the gates and continued north, glancing at even more broken buildings that circled the outer ring of the Town.

Link felt a sensation creep up the back of his neck and into his mind, like there was something he should know. He could sense the familiarity of the grounds but logic and his lack of complete memories couldn't fill in the rest of the puzzle, that was this familiar feeling.

Meanwhile, Zelda on the other hand was walking through the town ruins with sadness and a tinge of unfamiliarity. Her father did not often allow Zelda to run around the Town as she pleased. The free time she did have often consisted of traveling out of town to research. But then again, she also tried to spend as much time as possible away from the castle walls when she was growing up. She has always just wanted to feel free.

She stopped at the sight of Link kneeling on the ground glancing at a knight's old broadsword and shield, which sat perfectly upright in front of the central square fountain.

His hand was resting of the handle of the sword.

Zelda came beside him and laid a hand onto his shoulder, as a sign of comfort. She could imagine he was mourning the death of one of his own knight mates. In a way it felt symbolic. Whoever this knight was, he could have been protecting the Hylians and the castle until his last breath, fulfilling his duty. In a way, all the knights fulfilled their duties. The Calamity is gone now… If only they could all see this today. Even crumbled, the castle and town still stood as a pillar of hope. At least in Zelda's eyes.

Link sighed and rose glancing at Zelda.

She could tell he had a story inside of him, only he wasn't letting it out. But she let it go.

They continued on until they reached Hyrule Castle gates and then continued walking right up the slope until they found a way into the ruins of the Castle. Thankfully the black glowing tar like material vanished when Ganon was destroyed, making it easier to maneuver around.

Walking through the halls of her home now felt strange to Zelda. No more was there busy halls and servants bustling around, nor were there guards walking with a purpose. She could smell the age of the castle and could feel the change.

She realized with a jolt that the castle no longer felt alive to her. During her time containing Ganon, Zelda felt as if she was not within her own body. The only relatable thing she could compare it to was like she was a spirit without a body, anchored to the castle. Zelda tried to reach in her head for the time spent within these walls during the last one hundred years with little success.

With being in the castle, she was able to mull that thought over more. Zelda had trouble specifically remembering how she physically felt these last one hundred years. Her sole purpose was to contain Ganon and to help guide Link in whatever way she could.

It scared her that she almost did not feel present in her own memories. As she continued down the hall with Link she locked away those thoughts and feelings for another time.


	3. Chapter 2 Part 2: One Step At a Time

Chapter 2: Part 2

* * *

The pair found themselves passing the dining hall as they made their way through the castle. Link could remember all the enemies that had been present in that room. There was many pieces of armor and barrels still in the room when he first stumbled upon the dining hall. He assumed it was because no one wanted to attack all the monsters in the room, that it was often avoided. Link did feel some sadness as he looked up the hall.

Once, a place of community, now a place of destruction.

The further they traveled into the castle the more Zelda could feel her eyes welling up with emotion. She purposely stayed a step behind Link as they journeyed. Zelda felt confused about how none of the travesty and reality of what occurred at the castle ever fully hit her emotionally before now. She assumed somehow the power of the goddess must have protected her mind from hylian emotions and their concept of time. Zelda had nothing else to go off of.

As they made their way through the East Passage they had to climb down some rubble to reach what Zelda now realized was the Library. She gasped as her feet found the stone floor of the library.

"The library, the texts!" She exclaimed, her heart started to pick up pace. A huge part of her life was spent collecting and discovering here. She ran to one side of the library pushing a stone away from where a secret door was. Zelda quickly made her way up the stairs of what she knew was a secret room, but to no avail, the room was trapped.

She came across Link back out in the center of the library where he met her with a sheepish with his finger rubbing across his nose, another nervous habit.

Link spoke, "I inspected all the secret tunnels even the ones that only the Royal family should have known. Many are collapsed and ruined, but one still stands mostly untouched," He said, nodding to the corner of the room.

Zelda felt the hairs on her arms stand at this. She glanced over to where he nodded. She knew what he was referencing...her father's study.

A whirlwind of thoughts flew through her mind as she slowly made her towards the King's Study. Zelda could remember some of the last times that she stood in them with him. She often left them feeling disappointed and discouraged after many of his speeches. Finding out about the possible return of Calamity Ganon and her mother's death truly changed her and her father's relationship. Their relationship became tense and clouded with responsibility and trials. Zelda thought back fondly to the times she would run into his study with a new scroll blabbing on about another new thing Impa taught her. Back when his eyes would kindly crinkle as he gazed at her. It was hard to separate the man he was to who he was in the last few months before the Calamity struck.

As she stood next to his chair, it was as if she could feel his presence beside her gazing down at her like he once had. A tear dropped onto the imposing desk, startling Zelda. She brought her hand up to her face brushing off another tear that was threatening to fall. She couldn't help but feel like a disappointment to him. Her guilt at not being able to rescue the champions and most importantly her father, felt so heavy on her heart that it felt as if it could crush her.

Link kept his distance in that moment keeping to the other side of the library, knowing that she would need a moment to herself.

"I am so, so, sorry Father," She wept. Her weak legs fell into his chair as her hands came to cover her face and the tears poured from her eyes.

"We have defeated Ganon, but I still feel as if we have lost… because I have lost you," She cried. Disappointing her father was very difficult for her to come to terms with. Although she was bonded and loved her mother she truly looked up to her father. This was truly the first full moment she had to herself to mourn her family.

"First Mother, now you!" She continued.

The loss of her mother was very hard at her young age. Growing up without a mother and growing up without her source of knowledge of her power was so difficult. But what was almost worst was the realization that she was truly alone now. Without her family. She left her father to die. It felt crippling.

Growing up as a princess gave her strength. Growing up without a mother, found wisdom. But to now move on without her father, the same father who perished, upset with her? It ripped her apart.

Zelda loved her father. No matter how many times he would yell at her as the King, she still had her father. Now, she had neither.

While the princess knew Hyrule finally has the chance to move forward she felt unsure about how she was going to move on herself.

She spent the next half hour, drying her tears and compartmentalizing her thoughts. She perused her father's study looking for anything she could take with her. Zelda dug within the drawers trying to remember a hidden latch he once showed her.

Her hand found a bump in the wood, encouraged she pushed in and a flat door unlatched from under a drawer. Lying flat inside was a golden necklace.

"Could it be..," Her voice trailed off in thought, brows furrowing with new-found determination.

The necklace was a thin roped gold chain that carried the triforce surrounded by rubies, her mother's favorite gem. With shaking hands, Zelda clasped the necklace and brought it to her chest, hugging it.

She glanced down at the necklace and flipping it over, brushed her thumb against the back of it. A carnation flower was engraved elegantly upon the back.

Zelda could not believe that she found her mother's necklace. After her mother died she would often be found gazing at her mother's portrait. The necklace always graced her Mother's elegant neck. She knew that her Father hid it away after her Mother had passed.

A servant that attended to her Mother told her once that her Father gave the Queen this necklace on their wedding day. While the outside of the pendent showed the strength of Hyrule and the triforce, the inside behind all of that, lay a carnation which was Mother's favorite flower. It was a symbol of deep love and admiration. After Zelda was told this story years later, she always imagined her father as a romantic hero king out of a tale.

She once found her Father clutching onto the necklace years later after her mother passed. It was the first time she saw him truly mourn her mother. Unfortunately, she did not hide very well and from then one Zelda was to state her presence before entering his study.

She pulled the necklace over her head and tucked it under her wrapped dress as much as she could, willing it to stay close to her heart and give her strength.

* * *

After collecting a couple artifacts and scrolls in the library Zelda and Link made their way to their last stop for now. Zelda's room and study.

It took much longer than normal due to the blocked and destroyed passage ways. When the two finally entered her room Link stood back at the door as Zelda slowly made her way forward in shock.

"My room!" She exclaimed, but then paused. Zelda knew to not be surprised at the amount of damage that the castle undertook but it was still startling to see her personal belongings ripped to shreds.

Her fireplace still stood to the right of the doorway, a chair in the middle, her broken bed to the far right middle.

Zelda then glanced left at her desk and bookshelves noting that most of the books were missing and the shelves were almost completely destroyed.

She noticed her notes and personal writings seemed in tatters or missing. The princess felt sorrow that such a special place to her was destroyed. To anyone else it might have felt like just a destroyed room, but to her it felt as if her private life was violated in a sense.

They collected a pair of riding pants and boots found at the bottom of a chest and then made their way to her study. Zelda did not want to linger anymore.

She was surprised at how intact her research area was. As if no one ever touched it. The study still contained bottles that were not broken. It seemed for the most part untouched besides some structural damage. Once again not all her notes remained, which Zelda found odd seeing as most of the room was untouched.

Her eyes suddenly caught onto the Silent Princess flower that was growing out of some rubble to the right of the entrance. The blue and white flower seemed to shine in the dimly lit study.

Once again in what seemed like the hundredth time today Zelda's eyes welled up.

"You know, I once told you that this is a rare endangered species that they have only been able to grow in the wild as we have not been able to grow them domestically," She stated, glancing up at Link with a knowing look.

"I remember that," Link responded with a small smile. He thought back to that memory with fondness. The knight could remember how deeply Zelda was caught up in the moment of research.

He continued, "That was the day you tried to have me taste a frog for your research." Link made a twisted face at this.

Zelda giggled in response to that feeling more lighthearted. With a bashful smile, she looked into Link's cerulean eyes.

"Yes, I did indeed get caught up in my research from time to time," She remembered fondly.

She continued, "I think I have found all I need here in the Castle for the time being if you are ready to go Link."

Link glanced out the window of Zelda's study and agreed with her. The sun was starting to fall. They would need to find shelter before darkness came. He was unsure of the dangers of the night and did not want to risk endangering the princess.

"Let's go," Link agreed.

* * *

Zelda and Link found themselves staring back at the Castle entrance looking at the tall gates and the ruins they just traveled through.

It was a sight to see, two of the last hylian people of the era of prosperity looking back at the castle which once held the prospect of growth. The Hero of Hyrule and his Princess. Both caught up in their own memories and thoughts.

Zelda looked down and then to Link who glanced back to her. They both turned to face to fields of hyrule and the expanse beyond.

The princess felt almost as if someone was watching her. She glanced back over her shoulder towards the castle, but alas nothing was there.

Unbeknownst to the two, the spirits of Revali, Urbosa, Mipha, Daruk, and King Rhoam Bosphoramus hovered over the castle watching the Hero and the Princess make their way off to their futures.

With Ganon finally defeated their spirits could be set free. The four champions gazed out at the couple until they could no longer hold onto this world and disappeared.

King Rhoam, Zelda's father, held on as long as he could to the world knowing that his time of guidance was no longer needed. As the last spirit he finally blinked into oblivion, truly knowing that they did all they could to bring the two back together so that the world could be in order once more.

His Zelda, was safe...finally.

Their trials and hardships now over, their spirits could move on and rest in peace.

* * *

 **AN** : Ugh! This chapter really had me thinking. At the end of the game, Zelda and Link were standing outside of the castle gates looking at the castle and turning away leaving. This gave me the indication that after the battle they might have gone back towards the castle, then left. I hope I was able to portray the scenes and walking through the castle well enough! I had a fun time creating this chapter.

What's next for them?

I'll be updating more regularly now. Spring is an easier time of life for me, so I'd love to hear from everyone and see if anyone is truly interested in reading this story! Thanks everyone!

-Nat


	4. Chapter 3: The Adventure Begins

**Chapter 3: The Adventure Begins**

 **AN: Enjoy, my people!**

* * *

With the evening returning, Zelda could feel the coolness creep into the fresh air. She took a deep breath of it and glanced at the horizon in front of her.

"You know I have never remembered a time as quiet as this," Zelda mentioned as she surveyed the land around her.

They were just coming upon what Link confirmed was the Whistling Hill. Hyrule felt so still and quiet, like there was no one but themselves in this world.

"The times have uh, changed Princess…" Link spoke, looking away from her. He didn't want to ruin the first peaceful state she has been in since they reunited. He also did not know how to exactly tell her the reason for the quiet. That it was so peaceful because there are not as many people in the world as there once were, before Calamity destroyed so much.

The ever-observant princess noticed Link glancing away from her. She could pick up what he was not telling her out loud.

"We will rebuild and bring people back to the central part of Hyrule to show them a future now that Calamity Ganon is gone." She stated in a focused tone. "While we cannot change what has happened these last one hundred years, we can change what will happen. We can bring prosperity back!" Zelda continued. She knew it would be challenging and much would need to be done but she felt compelled to restore Hyrule's former glory for all of those that they lost. Her mind became filled with ideas.

Suddenly, Link threw his arm across Zelda's form and pushed here behind him, making Zelda lose her breath and stumble in the process.

As soon as she looked up, she could hear metal slicing into the air and cringed backwards.

" _Ha ha ha!"_ Zelda heard. She was suddenly transported back in time when the she was attacked before. The princess could feel cold sweat bead onto her body.

The Yiga blademaster slashed his sword down against Link's own master sword causing a terrible clash. But yet Link stood firm despite the attack from a powerful Yiga and only wielding his sword with one hand. This Yiga was the larger form of the typical smaller formed Yiga clan members and much stronger.

A powerful gust of air circled around the trio causing Zelda to cover her eyes with her arm. Not a few seconds later the blademaster swung his sword again and Zelda watched as Link flipped backwards and quickly retaliated with multiple strikes. She was amazed by his speed and strength.

" _Hyah_!" Link grunted as he struck the Yiga. Although the blademaster was strong, Link knew after all this time he was experienced in fighting them, that he was stronger.

Suddenly the blademaster backed away and put his hand to the ground, forming a red orb as air started blowing up around Link.

Link knew what to do and quickly used his glider to fly up into the air. He quickly pulled out his bow with electric arrows and shot the Yiga member twice. Time seemed to slow around him as he continued with his attacks. He glanced to his left to see Zelda picking herself up from the ground. Link knew it was time to end this.

As the Yiga blademaster's body shook with electric current running through his system, Link quickly attacked once again. The blademaster suddenly disappeared into a cloud of red smoke leaving his windcleaver, some rupees, and a stack of bananas.

Link slowly walked over to the pile and scoffed, his mouth turning up until he glanced up at Zelda who was standing in front of him with eyes wide with disbelief and her mouth open.

"How can you be smiling right now!?" Zelda exclaimed at him. She was in disbelief! The battle with Ganon was over and Hyrule felt so quiet. She knew danger was still around, but after their quiet walk it was the last thing she expected to happen.

"It never fails to amuse me how intense the Yiga are with bananas," Link chuckled as he lifted the bundle of bananas infront of him.

Zelda continued to gape at him, still in shock over the surprise attack and how lighthearted Link seemed to feel. She never saw him react with such amusement after an attack on them before. She looked at Link with new eyes.

"I am just shocked," Zelda stated simply. "You never use to react to an attack in this manner!" She continued in earnest.

"Times have changed. I may not remember everything of my past, but I do know that life has changed for me…" Link stated as he rubbed at his arm.

Zelda was confused with that statement and asked, "What do you mean?".

"These attacks have become normal for me…every day, and yet they never stop. The Yiga keep attacking me and drop such similar stuff each time," Link tried to explain. He wanted her to understand he doesn't take an attack lightly, but it has become so normal to his days that he needs to find the humor in things somehow. Before, the pressure of knighthood and protecting Zelda weighed on him greatly. He knew he was skilled then, but now after having all this time to prepare for destroying Ganon, he feels more experienced and sound in his decisions in battle. Even though he was unconscious for one hundred years and hasn't physically changed, he feels so much older. The situation in their lives has given him the chance to choose his own steps and plans rather than following orders. He felt more confident in that instance.

Link shook himself out of his thoughts and decided now what not the time to tell Zelda all of this. "It's hard to explain, but I have a sense of security with my decisions now and because of that I am able to smile after something like that, because I know I made the right decisions in battle," He attempted to explain.

Zelda watched Link as he came in and out of his thoughts. She supposed she could understand that. She can feel that something is distinctively different with him than the time they spent together before. But she supposed that is what happens when time passes.

"I understand… or well I hope to truly understand. I know I should have expected the Yiga to be around, but I was just surprised was all," Zelda said in a light tone hoping to downplay her emotional reaction.

She quickly turned, her back facing him and pointed straight ahead. "The stable is just beyond that hill, correct? Well we must be off, it's about sundown," She quickly stated and strode along in a swift manner.

Link softly chuckled and followed her strides. It was such a Zelda thing to do, to put her princess mask back on after an emotional moment. Some things never change much, he thought.

* * *

Link and Zelda approached the large red and white striped tent that was the Riverside Stable. The dimming sun was gleaming off the ponds behind the stable making the scene sun kissed. Gentle music wafted through the air as they walked closer.

"Ah, Link with the most beautiful features!" Gotter cried out after spotting Link, who was standing in front of Zelda. Gotter was a resident of the Riverside Stable who would frequently ask Link for food made from royal recipes. The man was also very interested in beautiful things. He was an average to large sized man with two secured tendrils of hair framing his face. A blue hat with a ball sat on top of his head, accentuating his matching blue vest and white tunic. Gotter wore dark riding boots and long gloves, preparing him for outdoor weather.

Link nodded to the ever eager Gotter and stepped aside, now making Zelda visible to Gotter.

"Wu-wu-wooow…" Gotter mumbled, stumbling over his words.

Dressed still like the goddess Hylia herself, Zelda was still in her white robes, golden jewelry, and sandals. Her long thick golden hair was shimmering like the setting sun. Her green eyes seemed to shine with mystery to Gotter. He was mesmerized.

Zelda softly smiled at him, feeling slightly uncomfortable and now realizing how little she was dressed for an evening like this. She did not know what to say or how to act, as she was not accustomed to this new world and her role just yet.

"You are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen," Gotter said in an awed tone. He was frozen in place.

Zelda responded with a dark blush that spread across her cheeks and glanced down almost bashful.

Link decided it was time to step in. "Gotter, we are stopping for food and a nights rest, if you'll excuse us."

Link patted Gotter on the shoulder as he and Zelda walked past him. Link could tell Gotter was still in slight shock over seeing Zelda. He knew not introducing her could come off rude, but he was not sure if they should tell people the truth of what happened just yet.

Suddenly Zelda was almost pushed to the side by a woman running up to Link. She had dark short hair with bangs and wore long boots that covered most of her legs besides the shorts she was wearing. On her hands were sleeveless leather gloves that seemed worn.

Zelda tried not to frown at the abrasiveness of the girl as she watched her put her hands-on Link's shoulder and shake him.

"Link! Did you see what happened! Over at the castle!? The Darkness is gone! A big light and bam, everything disappeared!" The woman exclaimed.

Link knew Parcy. She had an avid royal guard weapon obsession, always trying to sneak into the castle to find the series of weapons. He wasn't surprised that Parcy noticed what happened. When he stayed at Riverside, he would notice the woman's eyes always stray in the castle's directions. Always seeming like she could never decide whether to stay at the stable or run straight to the castle. Although finding those weapons were always a specific interest of her, he could respect her passion and dedication for it. Link also had an eye for weapons, often switching weapons he ran into but always keeping his master sword close by.

Parcy shook at Link's shoulders trying to shake out any information he had.

"Woah Parcy, first we would like to eat and clean up, then I can try to explain," Link tried to reason with her.

Parcy nodded quickly and glanced at Link's companion. She had never seen a girl dress like that before. But then again now that she thought about it, she has never seen that girl before.

Parcy narrowed her eyes as she looked at the blonde woman beside Link. She glanced at the necklace that graced the bonde girl's collarbones and at the large metal bracelets that were secured to her arms. She knew those were the royal family symbols and the symbols of Hyrule. Dozens of questions filled her brain, but she let the pair go towards the metal cooking pot.

When Link got to the cooking pot he collapsed onto the wooden stump and let out a big gust of air. Zelda and him locked eyes, both shining with indecision.

They were going to have to figure out how to explain what happened with the calamity to all the people that they come across now. Would the people believe them? Should they even tell the truth yet? Link was uncertain…

* * *

 **AN: Y'all… I spent WAY too long checking Zelda's eye color from BOTW pictures…**

 **Will they make up a cover story for Zelda or not? Hmmm ;)**

 **Lemme know what you all think! Next chapter will be longer and my chapters will be posted every Sunday.**

 **-Nat**


	5. Chapter 4: Decisions

**Chapter 4: Decisions**

After their meal of fish and mushroom skewers, Zelda found herself behind the stable looking at the vast world around her. Her feet dangled at the edge of the river as she sat on the rough sandy shoreline. In front of her she could detect some of Hyrule's basses flipping into the air. The sun was now dipping below the mountains. Twilight had come.

The princess huffed out a breath, annoyed with herself that she could not identify them. From her distance she could not detect what kind they were. Zelda prided herself on her research and even after all that has happened, she did not want to lose touch with that side of her. If only she had some binoculars or a sheikah slate…

Meanwhile, Link was inside the stable speaking to Gotter and Parcy, who gathered around him eager to hear what he had to say.

"Whatever I mention to you now…Do you two promise to keep quiet until I return?" Link questioned the pair. He knew both of them had different interests regarding the castle and the royal family. Link hoped that since they have information on the castle, that they would understand the importance of keeping what he was about to say a secret. For now, at least.

"Ahh, yes of course Link, after all you have done for me and my recipes!" Gotter reassured Link. He knew Link was a special person, beautiful yes, but his soul was even more beautiful. Gotter had a special ability to see inside a person for their true beauty. He always thought Link was unique. That there was something singular about him. Gotter would give Link his trust.

"Spit it out already! Of course, we will!" Parcy exclaimed, trying to keep her voice down as much as she could. She was eager for the news he brought.

Link decided for these two he would speak the truth. Having both of them so close and attached to Hyrule could come as an asset for Link and more importantly Zelda, in the coming days. He knew he would need trusted connections in order to navigate this world.

"Only earlier this morning I was able to fully enter the castle," Link started. For now, he would try to the point about what had occurred. It had been a very long intense day. "You both know that there has been evilness at the castle and around Hyrule… Possibly for as long as you could remember really…" Link truly realized. He had to be careful how he explained the rest. It sounded so strange to explain that he was from over a hundred years ago.

"Well, inside the sanctuary of castle was the source of evil, in an incubator of sorts," Link described. "This may sound strange, but it has been my duty for a long time to defeat this evilness. This evil was called Calamity Ganon and was predicted to return, which it did over a hundred years ago…" Link trailed off after seeing Parcy scrutinizing him. Gotter was simply looking deep in thought.

"How would you know this? Your Duty?" Parcy pestered Link.

Link frowned and looked towards the ground before continuing. "Please let me finish this story and I will try to explain, but I need you both to trust me," He urged. Link knew it would be hard to understand for them. "Ganon has been inside the castle growing stronger and stronger, which is why you, Parcy, aren't able to get inside the castle anymore. He strengthens the red malice and the monsters that are everywhere," Link explained.

"The woman I travel with, well, her name is Zelda…" Link stated.

Gotter gasped and furrowed his brows at Link's comment. The only Zeldas came from the royal family. "Does that mean...the royal family survived and continued? That she is a descendent?" Gotter questioned.

"Yes, but no. Zelda is the same Zelda from over a hundred years ago… She has been stuck inside the castle containing Calamity Ganon through the power of the goddess, which is passed down through the royal family's daughters…as your legends might have said." Link answered.

Parcy decided she would have to sit for this talk and dragged a stool closer to Link and Gotter. While she was mostly focused on armor, it did not mean that she was unobservant toward the history of the royal family that once was. From traveling to and from the castle, she had seen things she could never have imagined. Parcy knew Link never spoke more than needed, so for him to be explaining all this meant there had to be truth in it.

"There is ancient technology scattered across the lands. A hundred years ago, a great disaster happened, and the calamity wiped out most of Hyrule. A hundred years ago I was taken to a chamber after I was gravely injured. It had the power to restore me, but I was left there for a hundred years… To only wake up to what you both know, as the present time…" Link trailed off seeming deep in memory.

"I was Zelda's knight…Hyrule's chosen Champion to protect her and Hyrule. After I woke from the strange slumber I was in, I was able to readjust to this world and gain strength to go back to defeat this evil once and for all. After all that had happened. We were able to defeat the calamity as you might now realize. The castle is cleared of monsters and the malice. The mosters may still be around the lands, but the evil is gone." Link tried to explain as clearly as he could. He knew this was a lot to take in.

"Now what?" Gotter questioned.

Link looked up in shock at Gotter, not believing that Gotter completely trusted what he said.

"You believe everything I've told you?" Link asked.

Gotter nodded his head. "There is a presence about you that emanates strength, mystery, and also truth. I know in my heart that what you say is the truth. I…I might not fully understand what all this means now, but I trust you, Link." Gotter assured him.

"So, what you are saying is that you have been asleep for a century and now that you are back, you've completed your mission?" Parcy questioned attempting to understand this tale Link was weaving. She felt a little light headed trying to connect the dots to this. No one knew what truly happened to Hyrule when it collapsed…At least no one she knew.

"In a short explanation, yes," Link confirmed. "There are people Zelda and I need to meet with. Some of the Zora and people in Kakariko who remember the royal family and can help us figure out what to do next, now that the Princess of Hyrule is back."

"Wow wow wow…This…This is huge," Gotter muttered as he rubbed the back of his neck with his hand and paced around the table in thought. Hearing Link confirm that this…girl…no woman, was Zelda, was the princess…Was the Princess of Hyrule felt monumental to him.

"This is very serious. There are still evil people in the world trying to take control of places. You both need to promise me that you will not utter a word to anyone until I return with more news, okay?" Link questioned. He was placing his trust in two normal people who have helped him and who he has got to know through his travels around Hyrule. Two people who he felt confident would be able to help him later.

Parcy and Gotter both assured Link of their trust and would keep quiet. Both of them didn't think anyone would believe the story anyways if they told people. It was a heroic type of tale that sounded like something from a story, not reality. But what came down to both of them believing is hearing Link explain it. They could feel this quiet strength and greatness that was impossible to ignore.

"I've been able to adapt some to this new world, but for Zelda it may be difficult, so all I ask for now is if you go easy on her and act as normal as possible," Link said to the pair. He was concerned about how she would do having to relive and come to terms with what Hyrule is now.

Parcy narrowed her eyes as Link asked them this. She though he seemed awfully concerned about the princess. When Link and the princess walked in, she thought Link seemed to be protecting the woman, like he was gravitating around her. Parcy has never seem Link with a companion, and most certainly not with a woman. Her thoughts continued to wander.

At that moment, Ember, the Stable Inn keeper, came upon the group.

"Link, will you and your companion be staying the night? Best not travel this late with a young lady." Ember asked.

Link nodded gratefully at Ember and said, "Yes, we'll be staying here for the night."

"Wonderful! Can I interest you in a regular or soft bed!?" Ember asked Link, delighted for guests.

Link chuckled. "We'll take one of each, thank you," He answered. He knew Zelda would be needing a nice place to rest after the day they have had.

* * *

After his discussion with Gotter and Parcy, Link found Zelda and took her to the beds they would be sleeping in for the night.

"The one on the far right is yours, it is the softest bed at this location," Link told Zelda. "I'll just be a few beds down- "

"Wait!" Zelda exclaimed. "Uh- Will you actually stay in the bed next to mine? Just for tonight?" She asked Link. She knew it was silly, but she was slightly terrified to be left alone. She just needed someone next to her.

While Link wanted to be near the entrance in order to see who was going to come and go through the night, he would make an exception. He took in her frazzled form. He hair was starting to frizz after a long day and her hand gripped the beam of the bed tightly. He noticed Zelda's eyes seemed weary and tired. Link knew this was not a time to argue.

"Of course," Link answered, giving her a reassuring smile.

Zelda let herself exhale and turned around to prep her bed for the night.

After the two got situated into their own beds, Link turned to Zelda.

"Tomorrow we can discuss our travel plans. If there is anything you need, please let me know," Link asked of her.

Zelda gave him a sleepy nod. As she rested her head back, her vision started to fade into darkness.

Link let himself gaze at Zelda. He could not believe that they were finally together. After all this time. During his journey, some days felt like forever, like he would never be able to accomplish his mission. Link took in Zelda's rosy cheeks and exhausted face as she slept. She deserved this rest more than any other in his eyes. In a way Link felt weak compared to her. Zelda has kept strong for so long, waiting for his return and for help in defeating Ganon. All while he was unconscious in the resurrection chamber too. He almost felt like this was an out of body experience finally sitting side by side to each other.

The two of them had so much to decide and discuss. The past, the present... and the future. For now, he decided the least he could do was stay quiet and make sure she rested as long as possible.

They would both need their strength for traveling tomorrow. Link had a feeling the best place to take Zelda tomorrow would be a place with people who know her… who can help guide the both of them.

 **AN: Hmm… where do you think they'll go?**

 **Also, what type of Zelda game would you all want to come out next? I'd be down for one similar to BOTW, but I've had lots of people say they want more of a Twilight Princess style game next.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Xo, Nat**


End file.
